Roxa's Final Wish
by Walker of Nothing
Summary: What if Roxas defeated Riku on the second last day? What would have happened if he actually freed Kingdom Hearts?
1. The Beginning of the End

Roxas's Final Wish by Walker of Nothing and DeRaza360

Raza: When I played Days I was really disappointed in how Roxas was defeated so easily by Riku. Okay, in truth, I just wanted to see what exactly Roxas was going to do, so I wrote this out to see it happen. This story starts from Day 357 and onwards, so skip the first few chapters if you don't want to see the the mission title 'Xion'

Dreamer: Hello my future victims *cough* I mean readers, readers. Anyway, I have been given the honor of continue Raza's story. I will be working it on and hopefully produce something of decency.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Square Enix characters. -_-

Roxas, a young blonde teen in a black cloak, sat upon the edge of the ledge of the clock tower in Twilight Town, his legs tucked in close to himself. The rays of the last bit of sunlight were dancing their way over the landscape. Roxas watched these sparkles of light as he kept thinking about what he had done.

The Organization he used to obliviously work for hadn't given him the answers to the questions he asked. The answers that he needed to know. Why could he wield a keyblade? Who was Sora, exactly? What was Kingdom Hearts going to eventually give us? Of all these thoughts, two stood out amongst them. Axel and Xion.

What happened to them all? They used to hang out at this very spot after a long day's work. Roxas licked his lips when he remembered the sea salt ice cream they used to share. They were his best friends, but it wasn't going to be like that for sometime now. He abandoned the Organization, to find the answers for himself. That hasn't made any progress so far. Where did he think he could go? What a joke.

~x~

Roxas looked up at the beautiful scene that was splayed out infront of him. The thoughts, just rushing through his head over and over again. He lowered his head. Someone walked up next to him and sat down. For a moment he ignored them, not caring who they were. Eventually though, he decided to look at who they were.

"Xion!"

Her hood hung over her head, covering her eyes in shadows. She pulled out two ice creams offered him one. Roxas took it and thanked her. He and Xion sat together in silence, slowing eating away their ice-creams. Time seemed to stop moving, just for him and her. Knowing this was the last time she would be able to do this, finishing up their treats, Xion started to talk to Roxas.

"Roxas..." she said, "I'm out of time." Xion stood up as Roxas rotated his head to look at her. She lifted her hood over her head, revealing something unexpected. Roxas stared at her in a mixture of shook and surprise.

"Even if I'm not ready... I have to make this choice." Xion said "You have poured so many memories into me... given me so much... that I feel like I'm about to overflow." She clasped her hands to her chest.

"Look at me, Roxas. Who do you see? If you see somebody's else's face... a boy's face... then that means I'm almost ready." She relaxed her hands by her side.

"This puppet will have to play her part." Her face was different, it was someone else's.

Xion explained "Roxas. This is him. It's Sora." Roxas let out a breathe of disbelief.

She stood up and started to walk forward, into the air. Xion stood in the air as if though it were something solid. Roxas reached out to her but to no avail. Aknowledging he couldn't reach her, Roxas stood up on the ledge of the clock tower helplessly. Xion turned around, with her hood back over her face.

"You're next, Roxas." She moved her hand forth, pointing it towards Roxas.

"I have to make you a part of me too." Darkness started to swirl around her.

"Don't you see?" she said, "This is why I was created." The darkness enveloped her.

~x~

The darkness dispersed, revealing a different Xion. She was larger, covered in a mecha-like armour decorated with pink laid over white; except for her legs, which were black with yellow shoes. She wore a mask, it completely covered her face, it bore a large cross symbal. At each end of the cross they were morphed into arrows, respectively pointing up, down, left and right. Yellow gloves were on her hands, black arrows sticking out of her mask. She looked completely ready for a fight.

She placed her hand to her side, slightly behind her, and created a ball of darkness. The darkness quickly expanded and blinded Roxas for a brief moment. When he opened his eyes again they were in the Bizzare Room in Wonderland. The object, similar to the one he had to place in Agrabah on his last mission, started to radiate a blue light. This blue aura went over to Xion, powering her up.

A searing blast of light followed, and Xion had yet made another transformation. Various pieces of new armour and weapons were now attached to her, some of the blades floating around her side. What stood out was the massive sword she held in her hand. It was a hot orange, and it bent at various places, but one things was sure; it was sharp.

Roxas started to strafte around her, getting his bearings. Her floating weapons had collasped on her back, resembling closed wings. She raised her sword up, and the blades unfolded, which somehow allowed her to float above the ground. Xion readied her sword, pointing it straight at the bewildered Roxas, and started her attack.

She sprung herself foward through the air trying to get a clean attack into Roxas, but he easily dodged it. Even in his weakened state, Roxas was still a formiddable oppenent, she won't underestimate that. Roxas now figured out that this wasn't Xion. That object had changed her dramatically, so he would have to defeat her to protect himself. Xion and Roxas started swashbukling, Roxas being faster but Xion being sturdier.

Xion swiped her sword outwards, knocking Roxas back a bit. Whilst he was recovering, Xion started to draw power into her, concerntrating it into one attack. She unleashed her pent up power against Roxas, and successfully hit him, though he just brushed it off and continued to fight.

Xion tried to dodge his attacks but some of them landed on her. This armour slowed her down but gave her an impervious shield, so the attacks felt like nothing. Doing a backflip to dodge another onsluaght of attacks Roxas was delivering, she focus her power yet again into her sword, and thrust it into Roxas.

He managed to dodge most of it, but it still clipped him throwing him of balance. Xion went to land an easy attack but Roxas parried it, immediently counter-attacking. That attack drove deep into Xion's armour, and she actually felt a bit of pain for the first time in this fight. Roxas kept up his attacks, each one dealing as much damage as the previous one. Xion quickly got sick of this, and swung her sword fastly at Roxas, sending him spwarling backwards.

When he got back up, Roxas gave himself a potion. This reminded Xion that she could heal herself too. She held her hands close to her chest, and started to float up. She felt her wounds closing up, discontinuing the pain they had caused, but before she had completely healed herself, Roxas was already upon her, dealing powerful attacks. Now he meant bussiness.

Xion decided that this area gave her a disadvantage, Roxas knew it too well, she didn't. Roxas smashed a hard blow into Xion, causing her to skid backwards. Roxas stopped his attacks and watched to see what Xion would do next. She raised her hand above her head, creating another ball of darkness. Yet again, this blinded Roxas as he and Xion were transported to another area.

Wow I'm on fire! Quite litterally. PASS ME SOME FLIPPIN' WATER!


	2. Xion's Hope

Roxa's Final Wish by Walker of Nothing and DeRaza360

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Square Enix characters. Nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nmm nmn mno nmonmmn onomnonmonm onmonnmonmonmonmo monday.

Roxas woke up yet again, though this time he was still in the darkness. Xion, now back to her normal self, was standing away from him. Roxas walked a bit forward, unsure of what was happening, but then he broke out into a run. Just before he reached Xion, she turned around, and the darkness floated away.

Roxas found himself in midair, standing on the invisible glass shield that appeared when he had to face certain heartless within a certain area. He saw the landscape of Twilight Town, the same one he was staring at just before this insane battle, and then he looked towards the clock tower.

A huge mecha Xion was standing there, this time with swords that didn't clash with her armor. They were humungous. Roxas did not want to get hit by those. He ran up to the huge mecha and started attack her stomach, the only part he could reach.

Xion would have none of this, and readied up her swords for a horizontal slash at Roxas. As she started moving her swords towards Roxas, he jumped up really high and missed her attacks. Roxas was secretly thankful that he practiced up his jumping ability during missions.

Xion then started to smash the glass floor with her swords in frustration. Roxas was glad he still wasn't there. Xion let up her futile exertions. Roxas saw an opening and started to attack. As he was doing this Xion placed her arms around him, preventing him from escaping. She moved her head back, and then jaggedly pushed it forward.

A huge ball of darkness appeared where Roxas was, and this ball damaged him severely. He recovered from being slung back he used his limit breaker yet again. He rapidly attacked Xion's stomach as her attempts to get him away from her failed. Calmly, she summoned a huge whirlwind in front of her. This easily drove Roxas away from her.

Roxas final limit was wasted as he tried to get out of the grasp of the ferocious winds.

Xion yelled at Roxas "I'm not holding back!" as she brought her two blades together and emitted a blue glow from them. This glow then shot skywards and the whirlwind dissipated. Nothing happened for a moment, but then a pillar of light directly hit Roxas. This light was followed by several other lights, most of which missed him. He took cover under Xion's chin and gave himself a hi-potion.

The whirlwind then came back, stronger than ever, and pulled Roxas into the fray of the blasting lights. Xion watched smugly as Roxas was being bruised and battered about. The attacks eventually ended and gave Roxas the opportunity to attack Xion. He couldn't use his limit breaker again; the amount of times he used it before had lower the threshold at which he could use it. It was now very hard to use indeed.

Xion exclaimed "Is that all you got?" as she wrapped her arms around Roxas again. Roxas immediately jumped out of her reached and continued running to dodge any unseen attacks from her. He still expected to see the ball of darkness appear, but it didn't. Instead, Xion shot lasers out of her shoulders towards Roxas. He jumped and dodged the attack.

Xion kept her lasers up, not allowing Roxas to catch a breath. Eventually though, she ran out of the energy to do it longer. Roxas went up to Xion, cast a Cura on himself, and continued attacking. He had to defeat this mecha thing.

Xion re-summoned the whirlwind again, to the annoyance of Roxas it yanked him back into the center of the battlefield.

"Get ready Roxas." Xion said as she focus all of her power into one attack. An outline of a large circle surrounded Roxas. He didn't know what to expect. The whirlwind disappeared, and then the whole of the inside of the circle burst with extreme power.

Roxas was caught in the dead center of this attack. He was getting maximum damage dealt to him. The Cura he previously casted was stopping him from losing all his health, but it wouldn't last long under these conditions.

Roxas's eyes closed, he almost admitted defeat. No! He would give up now! Not when he was so close to winning. A new strength started to flow through Roxas, he felt a lot stronger and the power of Xion's attack seemed to fade away into the background.

Roxas channeled out all distractions and focused on one thing, winning.

He started furiously bashing Xion, his attacks now were much more effective. Xion flinched with every blow, she couldn't focus enough to get another attack in. Roxas kept belting her, smashing her, destroying her. She couldn't take it anymore.

Pain erupted from her skull, Xion grasped her head trying to cool it down. Roxas stood back and simply watched what was going to happen. Surely, she wasn't going to take them to another world again? A golden spark jumped out of Xion's head, and her armor started to shrink and fall off. The darkness wrapped it's claws around the armor, to take back what was theirs.

A slash of light went through Roxas's head, and he collapsed on the glass, just as it shattered into a million pieces.

This is end of Xion's battle with Roxas. The next chapter will contain cutscenes from Days. Skip if you want to, or not! :3


	3. Farewell

Roxa's Final Wish by Walker of Nothing and DeRaza360

Raza: Okay, you all know Roxas had a fight with Xion through multiple worlds right? I'm not going to post chapter 2 up, yet. Reason, because I accidentally deleted it. And I'm not going to write it out all over again, yet. It wasn't important anyway. Only the first and last battles are.

Dreamer: I'm just going to ignore chapter two as I have no idea what it was supposed to be, I apologize for the inconvenience.

Disclaimer: Ah one, ah two; ah one, two, three four I DON'T OWN THE AWESOMENESS THAT IS ROXAS OR ANY OTHER THINGS IN KINGDOM HEARTS!

He hit the ground with a thud. Roxas got up and was starting to forget why he was here in the first place. He saw a girl kneeling down just a bit away from him and he began walking towards her, holding his head.

"Who are you... again? It's weird. I feel like I'm forgetting something really important." Roxas said.

Xion stared at the ground before her. "You'll be better off now... Roxas." she breathed.

Roxas caught her just as she lost the will to kept her body upright. Shards of glass and sparkles of light started to float out and away from her. He stared depressingly at her damaged body.

"Am I... the one who did this to you?" he asked.

Xion looked aimlessly at Roxas. "No... It was my choice... to go away now. Better that, than to do nothing... and let Xemnas have his way. I belong with Sora." The shards floated up into the sky.

"And now, I am going back... to be with him." Xion paused for a moment.

"Roxas... I need you... to do me a favor. All those heart that I've captured... Kingdom Hearts... Set them free."

"Kingdom Hearts..." Roxas dumbfoundedly said, "Free them?" Ice began to form over Xion's feet.

"It's too late... for me to undo my mistakes." Xion struggled to say. The ice slowing kept creeping up Xion's legs.

"But you can't let Xemnas have Kingdom Hearts. You can't. Good-bye, Roxas. See you again. I'm glad... I got to meet you." A memory sparked in Xion's head.

"Oh..." she continued, "and of course, Axel, too. You're both my best friends. Never forget. That's the truth."

Xion placed a hand on Roxas's cheek. Roxas focused his gaze upon Xion. Her hand slipped and he grasped it. She was now rapidly being covered with ice.

"No. Xion... who will I have ice cream with?" he asked as Xion was now completely covered in the infernal ice. She started to radiate a strong glow, the shards increased their number and speed tenfold. Roxas stared upwards to where the fragments of Xion were flying to. Eventually, the shards ceased to being created from Xion, as she was no longer there. A seashell was left behind by Xion. Roxas picked it up, and a picture of Xion's face appeared in his head.

"Xion." A tear rolled down his face.

~x~

In the dormitory that Axel was resting in, Axel asked to no one in peculiar, "How did this happen?" He got up from his bed and noticed an envelope on his window sill. He picked it up and inspected it a bit, then he opened it and discovered a cleaned off ice cream stick. It read 'WINNER' in a thick bold font along it.

~x~

Back at the Organization's castle meeting room, a man with long silver hair and bronze coloured skin wearing a black cloak appeared from the darkness into the highest chair in the meeting room. Another man, one with long blue hair and a scar across his face that looked like an X, wearing the same uniform, appeared on a slightly lower chair positioned to his left.

The man with blue hair looked to his right and spoke, "Xion is no more."

The tanned man opened his piercing orange eyes, "It is probably for the best."

He turned his head towards the scarred man, "Get me back my keyblade wielder. Fetch me Roxas."

The man with blue hair nodded as he left the same way he came, via darkness.

The ending of Days was what touched me the most. It was so sad. RIP Xion.


	4. A New Dawn

Roxa's Final Wish by Walker of Nothing and DeRaza360

Raza: I might not be keeping up this whole 'update daily' thing, but I will try my hardest and promise that I will update weekly, at the least.

Dreamer: I'll try, but no promises.

A new day dawns.

A person in a black hooded cloak appeared in The World That Never Was. He pulled out two Kingdom Key keyblades as the rain bucketed over him. A group of heartless appeared in front of him, unable to control their excitement of an upcoming fight.

Roxas raised his two keyblades in the air, forming an X shape, and they transformed. One into a lightly coloured, sharp keyblade with a multicolored catch at the end, and the other into a dark blade, a zipper design running down it's spine into a tangle of black metal, which at the end it was sharp. Oath Keeper and Oblivion.

Roxas obliterated the first Neoshadow in a quick combo, and used his finishing move on another heartless. There were three left. He started waving his keyblades through the closest Neoshadow, destroying it completely, as the other two sunk into the ground. Roxas knew exactly what they were doing.

As the two shadows closed in on him, he flung his two keyblades to either side of him. As the heartless leaped out of their shadows, they were cut in half by the flying keyblades. Roxas was now getting restless. He rushed forward through the pouring rain and through the abandoned streets, to meet up with some more heartless.

He defeated them all in single swings of his keyblades. After turning around another corner, he walked through the drenching rain as two heartless snuck up behind him. Soon to his realization, Roxas was surrounded by Neoshadows.

He quickly began to deal with them; but because of their large number, they landed some blows into him. Roxas continued to fight, but he couldn't handle all of these heartless by himself. He looked up above and saw a teenage boy with silver hair, wearing the Organization's cloak and a blindfold. He looked like he was capable of handling a few heartless.

Roxas dodge a few more heartless attacks and jumped on top of one of them to give him a kick start up towards the skyscraper. He ran up the skyscraper to the teen and threw him one of his keyblades, Oblivion.

~x~

Riku jumped down towards the boy in distress and grab the weapon he flung at him. He looked at the boy and realized, he was the one. He had extremely fast flashbacks of Xion. How he defeated her, helped her make the right decision.

Riku was falling close to the skyscraper, and time seemed to slow down as he passed the ascending boy. Riku stared into the shadow of Roxas's hood, and Roxas stared back at Riku too. The moment passed. Riku landed in the mist of heartless, temporarily ignoring them. Riku clasped his head in pain, he was forgetting. The memories were getting hazy, he couldn't see her face anymore.

Riku swiped off the attacking heartless as Roxas made his touchdown. They stood together, a force to be reckoned with, and faced the heartless. Riku showed a graceful display of slicing his borrowed keyblade through the Neoshadows. Roxas did the same, just not so gracefully. The remnants of darkness floated past Riku and Roxas. Once it was clear, they faced each other and jumped backwards.

~x~

"Who are you?" Roxas asked.

Riku replied, "What does it matter? I'm here for you."

"Why are you trying to stop me?"

"Because I want back the rest of Sora's memories." They stood their ground.

"Sora, Sora ,Sora! Enough about Sora!" Roxas yelled, unable to hold his anger back. Riku probably kept a calm stare at him through his blindfold.

"Do you have some kind of plan?" he asked.

"I'm going to set Kingdom Hearts free!" Roxas exclaimed, "Then everything can go back to the way it was!"

Roxas looked down, "Me, and Axel, and... her can go on having ice cream together..."

Riku looked at the keyblade Roxas passed him earlier, "Her? You mean Xion? It's a struggle just to remember the name now, isn't it?"

Riku intimidatingly slashed Oblivion through the air, "Either way, I can't let you go doing anything crazy."

Roxas looked start at Riku, and thought about what he had just said.

"I have to find this Sora person, and freeing Kingdom Hearts is the only way!" he said, "I want Xion back. I want my life back!"

"If you try and make contact with Kingdom Hearts, the last thing you'll get is your life back." Riku answered wisely. "The Organization will destroy you."

~x~

"Shut up!" Roxas yelled as he too waved his keyblade threateningly. He dashed up to Riku and started pelting him with attacks. Riku wasn't retaliating in any way, he must of had a lot of endurance. After a while, Roxas backed Riku up to a wall. Roxas went to get another swipe in, but Riku parried it and started his attacks.

Continuously fined swipes flowed in concession into Roxas. Roxas couldn't match his skill of fighting, so after the attack he sideswiped away from him.

"Try to keep up." Riku taunted as he hovered above the ground, and his keyblade encased with a powerful light. Roxas tried attacking him again, but Riku block his attack with the least effort and immediately cast a Reflect spell.

Roxas easily saw this and took this small bit of time to get into a better fighting position. When the spell wore off Roxas started attacking Riku again, and Riku did the same thing as last time and cast another Reflect spell. This time though, Roxas couldn't stop his Oath Keeper from contacting the spell in time, and Riku blasted Roxas with a strong counter-attack.

He continued a combo from here as Roxas attempted to block the attacks. He did block a few but most of them got in. In one final block, Roxas jumped backwards out of Riku's range. Then, when Roxas started charging back at him, Riku put up another Reflect spell.

Just before Roxas reached Riku, he jumped above and over Riku and landed behind him. He started lashing out attacks each full of rage. Nobodies weren't meant to have hearts and emotions, eh? Riku seriously doubted this, but it didn't stop him from attacking Roxas.

The fight continued as Riku swapped blows between Roxas. As Riku performed his finisher Roxas jumped out of the way and started landing attacks on Riku. Riku couldn't keep this up for long, so he cast Reflect again, which made Roxas back off a bit.

In the small window of opportunity he had, Riku yelled "Don't hold back!" and started a special attack. He floated in the air, losing all of his weight, and proceeded forward with lightning speed with his keyblade on the attack. The first few swipes got him to Roxas's location, the rest of them went right through the center of him.

"Sloppy!" Riku said as he executed his finisher, landing on the ground and sending out a shock wave of power. He missed Roxas. Roxas was on him faster than he expected. His attacks were very successful and damaging. Riku, in a last ditch effort, cast Reflect again, though now Roxas had a counter. He cast Blizzaga, shot out an icicle out of his keyblade and it crashed into Riku. Riku was sent skidding backwards from the blast and fell on his hide.

OMG COOKIES! OM NOM NOM NOM NOM, and this may be the last chapter that doesn't have original content. Get so excited that you just can't hide it!


	5. Roxas

Roxa's Final Wish by Walker of Nothing and DeRaza360

Guess what? This chapter doesn't have original content (yet). I said 'may' didn't I? Hehehe, well I guarantee that the next chapter will have original content.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is not mine. Forever I will stare at it's bestowed glory.

"Why! Why do you have the keyblade?" Riku practically ordered Roxas to tell him. Roxas took a brief look at Oath Keeper.

"Shut up!" he said as he swung the keyblade into the fallen Riku. With incredible speed, Riku grabbed Oblivion and thwacked Roxas's Oath Keeper, sending him flying backwards. Roxas's hood fell back, uncovering his face, and Oath Keeper disappeared in shrapnel of light. Riku got up, and started walking towards Roxas as his vision went dark.

Riku was towering over Roxas, inspecting him thoroughly. He raised Oblivion, and it seemed he was going to finish off Roxas. Riku threw the keyblade downwards. Oblivion stabbed deep into the ground, sticking upright from the force of the move. He let Roxas live. To the surprise of Riku, Roxas quickly regained consciousness and grabbed the handle of Oblivion.

Roxas took a swipe at Riku, who dodged the attack by jumping backwards. Riku then shot a bullet of darkness at Roxas. Roxas swung Oblivion through the attack and destroyed the bullet. He flowed seamlessly into his next two attacks. Riku side stepped the first one and jumped away from the second one. They were now a few meters apart.

~x~

"Why don't you quit?" Roxas questioned. Riku paused, deeply thinking.

"Come on, Sora." Riku said, "I thought you were stronger than that."

"Huh. Get real. Look which one of us is winning" Roxas blurted out. He didn't mean to say that. Riku displayed a small grin.

He said, "So it's true. You really are his Nobody. Guess DiZ was right after all."

"What are you talking about?" Roxas yelled, "I am me, nobody else!" Roxas summoned Oath keeper back to his side. Roxas leaped towards Riku with his dual keyblades on guard. Riku side stepped the first powerful blow. Roxas immediately followed with a horizontal swing with both his keyblades. Riku didn't have the time to dodge, so he placed a quick Reflect shield on his arm and defended himself.

He only blocked half of the attack. Riku skidded back a fair distance, and almost collapsed from the damage his body had taken.

"Riku, please." a memory of a girl's voice spoke in Riku's head, "You have to stop him!"

Riku now realized that he would not be able to defeat Roxas alone. He needed assistance.

"How many times do I have to beat you?" Roxas taunted Riku.

"All right." Riku said, "You've left me with no other choice."

"What?"

"I have to release the power in my heart. The dark power I've been holding back." Riku rose up and removed his blindfold.

"Even... if it changes me forever."

He open both his hands and spread out his arms. He let out a short strong yell, and pillars of darkness erected around Riku. Roxas readied for anything. The swirls of purple darkness were powerful. They dissipated and revealed a transformed Riku.

Riku now looked like a different person. His hair was in a slightly different style and colour, his skin was tanned, his eyes were a menacing orange. A enigmatic heartless floated by his side. Roxas eyed this new Riku for a bit, but Riku then flashed away. Roxas had no idea where he went.

He looked up, and there he was. It was all of a sudden for Roxas. The heartless wrapped it's thick cold hand around Roxas. Roxas struggled, but there was no way he would get out of the hold. The air in his lungs began to leave him. He had to think of a plan. He got one. Roxas went limp, and dropped his two keyblades. Oath Keeper and Oblivion disappeared in sizzles of light and dark, respectively.

Riku eyed Roxas. "I have accepted it." he said in a very deep voice.

~x~

A dark corridor opened to Riku's left. Riku turned away from the oval, and brought his hood over his head in disgust. A man, whose face was covered in a mess of red bandages and wore a matching cloak, walked out of the corridor and towards Riku.

He stepped up to the fallen Roxas. Riku said, "DiZ... he could feel Sora."

"Oh, He told you how he "felt," did he?" DiZ replied, in a voice so very wise. "Ridiculous. A Nobody cannot feel anything." They both stared at the teen for a moment.

Riku's face was hidden by the shadows of his hood. "If he had met Sora, things might have been different."

~x~

"Roxas, don't be sad. I came from you and Sora. I am you... the same way that I am Sora. You'll forget me, but the memories themselves will never go away. Memories of you and me will always be together... forever, inside him."

If your one that scrolls through whole chapters that don't have original content, this is the last one you'll have to flick through. Get the seat of your pants prepared!


	6. Riku must Fall

Roxa's Final Wish by Walker of Nothing and DeRaza360

Raza: Look! Doesn't that little birdie outside look like Riku?

Okay, now that the fan girls are distracted we can proceed with the TOTAL RIKU PWNAGE! Any remaining fan girls are advised to avert their eyes from the first segment of this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own KH.

DiZ finished examining the befallen Roxas. "Take him to my laboratory." he said as the darkness engulfed his body and disappeared, taking him with it. Riku looked down at the blonde, then bent down to pick him up.

'Now!' Roxas thought as his swung his leg as hard as he could into Riku's shin. Riku took an awkward roll as Roxas got up and summoned his two keyblades. He started running towards Riku full pelt as he threw Oath Keeper at the surprised Riku.

Riku fling out his arm and dismissed Oath Keeper to the ground beside him. Roxas was already in range, and he was coming down on Riku with Oblivion in his right hand. Riku cast a Reflect and Roxas landed straight into it, causing him to be counter-attacked with a strong blow from Riku.

Roxas hit the ground and just managed to stay upright. He looked up and saw Memory Skyscraper looming above him. Roxas brought Oath Keeper back to his free hand and began to scale the building yet again. Riku looked up at the fleeing Roxas in disgust, and re-summoned his heartless by his back again. Riku's feet lifted of the ground as the magic of the heartless levitated him. Riku began flying upwards towards Roxas.

Roxas was nearly at the top of the structure as he noticed Riku closing in on him. There was no time to get a proper launch. Roxas placed his foot on the bottom of the large screen on the skyscraper, his face now facing Riku's, and thrust himself in the opposite direction of where he was originally going.

Riku saw Roxas grasp his Oath Keeper and Oblivion as he was going for an 'all or nothing' final attack. Riku decided to give the boy a glimmer of hope as he looked dumbfounded by Roxas's sudden revetment. Roxas kept his stern emotionless expression. Then, at the last possible second, Riku flew to the right as Roxas completely missed him.

Roxas landed hard on the ground and looked up at the floating Riku next to the building. He didn't have much time to do this. Roxas placed his two keyblades together and swung them as hard as he possibly could towards the building. Light flicked out of the two keyblades and sliced right through the building. Roxas immediately ran up to the higher side of the cut and push the skyscraper towards Riku.

Memory's Skyscraper hit Riku with immense force, such a force that even the power of darkness could not repel. Riku laid flat against the falling building as he and it started to fall to their dooms. An abandoned truck crumpled under the sheer weight of this thing, and that's what stopped the structure from completely crushing Riku.

Roxas knew Riku wouldn't have likely survived that, but he surveyed the area just to make sure. He jumped over the truck and the defeated building that were destroyed by a teenager boy, and got down low to see Riku's body. Riku was unconscious but still breathing. Roxas didn't want Riku following him filled with anger and vengeance, so he grabbed a loose piece of piping and placed it in the only escape route from this trap.

~x~

Roxas continued his way towards Kingdom Hearts. He was forgetting something really important, but he pushed that to the back of his head by planning of a way to free Kingdom Hearts. Just before entering the castle, Roxas took one final look at the large heart-shaped moon. It shimmered ever so brightly with the power of all those hearts.

Roxas pulled his hood over his head. He was casually walking along the castle's 'ground' floor when a dark corridor opened directly in front of him. It was Axel.

"So you decided to come back?" Axel sniggered, a deadly tone in his voice.

"Get out of the way, Axel." Roxas said as he readied his hand for a keyblade.

"Oh why yes, your majesty. We'll do what ever you want. We'll just give up on what we've been working for our whole non-existence and let you bask in the glory of victory!" Axel said, not bothering to hide the sarcasm in his voice.

Roxas felt a pang of guilt, but squashed it quickly. "I don't want to fight you."

Axel's face turned from annoyed to dead serious. "You can't go around doing whatever you want forever you know. The Organization's going to put a stop to you." Axel waved his hand behind him and walked towards the corridor of darkness he just created. "Just you wait." he said as the darkness took him away from there.

All right! Riku is down for the count! Now it's time for me to resume saving babies lives and solving world hunger.

P.S. Don't flame me for NOT KILLING Riku or SEVERELY DAMAGING him. If he died, it was just liquidate the rest of the story. And if he was still mint, this fic wouldn't exist in the first place..


	7. The Free Shooter

Roxa's Final Wish by Walker of Nothing and DeRaza360

Raza: When I typed Xigbar for the first time, it suggested 'Bargain'. XD

Disclaimer: (translates to: I don't own Kingdom Hearts octopus evil jelly fruit cake man.)

Roxas continued moving his way into the castle. He walked on the polished white floor, his steps making echoing clicks every time. Roxas met the hallway which lead to the Crooked Ascension. It stretched out seemingly forever, but Roxas knew that was just a trick to detour intruders. He walked through the long straight corridor. Roxas walked past the two small lights on the ground, the ones you couldn't pass if the elevator wasn't there yet.

He stood at the entrance of the elevator. Roxas stayed exactly still. Something wasn't quite right about this place. The air in the ascension seemed uncomfortable. It started to wobble, then more ferociously. Roxas felt at unease by this. The air started to wobble at such a rapid pace now, you couldn't see anything through it. All of a sudden the air stopped dancing and a man in black appeared.

His hair was tied back, streaks of silver running through it. He wore an eye patch which must have somehow been related to the scar running down his face. This man was currently hanging upside down in the air causing his pony tail to dangle about with every movement he made.

"You sure put the Organization in a pickle, Roxas." Xigbar said as he prepared his guns. "And as far as I'm concerned, you're not getting anywhere near Kingdom Hearts."

~x~

Roxas tensed his hands as two distinct keyblades formed in them. He ran up to Xigbar wildly slashing his weapons at him. Xigbar teleported after the first hit and reappeared behind Roxas. The Crooked Ascension began ascending. The invisible walls were coated with white as the elevator rose with break neck speed.

Roxas instinctively turned around and used his keyblade to block some incoming bullets. He then cast a Fire spell at Xigbar to see him teleport away before the spell reached him. Roxas was temporarily isolated, alone in the rising floor. Sniper nobodies suddenly emerged around him. Roxas was completely surrounded.

Xigbar reappeared in Roxas's vision. "I'll give you one last chance, Roxas. Just give up now." Roxas could see Xigbar was going to fight even if he did give up, but he was never going to give up. Not now, not ever. Roxas twirled Oath Keeper and Oblivion and then threw them in opposite directions. They spun their way through all the sniper nobodies and returned to Roxas like they were tied to him by invisible strings.

"Very good." Xigbar complemented. Xigbar then raised his guns and projected a group of bullets towards Roxas. Roxas jumped out of the way just in time, and used the now solid white wall to wall jump back towards his attacker. He brought his keyblades down on Xigbar, getting a good square shot on him. Xigbar floated up to an unreachable height in the elevator.

"Reload." he said as he swung his guns to his side. The guns were empty, but then bullets started to glow in place of the previous rounds. The glowing stopped and revealed a new set of bullets. Xigbar had 'reloaded'. He then proceeded to rain bullets down onto Roxas. Roxas just got sick of this and smashed Oblivion into the ground.

The floor of the Crooked Ascencion broke open, and Roxas swung under it to take cover from Xigbar's fire. Roxas could hear every single bullet that hit the floor and saw some of the bullets that went through the hole he recently created.

The G force of the elevator stopping pushed Roxas up against the bottom of the floor. He didn't know how much longer he could hold on for, so he flung himself back into the heat of the battle. Xigbar was standing on the floor just a bit away from Roxas, and his guns were at the ready.

Roxas deflected the first few shots from Xigbar and jumped up high into the air. He fell back down toward the free shooter a held his two keyblades behind his back. Xigbar disappeared of course, just as Roxas had expected.

His two keyblades flew out away from Roxas's back and towards Xigbar. Xigbar held his guns to his face and blocked the two keyblades. When he lowered them Roxas gave Xigbar a direct punch to his face.

Xigbar lost control of space and fell to the floor. He grasped his head in the stinging pain it now had. Roxas walked away from the elevator and just past the two glowing lights. Roxas tapped his foot over the lights and caused the Crooked Ascencion to go down a few floors. Xigbar was too weary to teleport himself back up to Roxas. He had to recovered before he could face him again.

~x~

Axel made an appearance Where Nothing Gathers. He looked up at Xemnas and said, "Roxas is making his way towards Kingdom Hearts. He plans to free it."

"Is that so?" Xemnas queried Axel. Axel nodded.

"Then that makes our job so much easier." Xemnas said as he relaxed further into his chair.

PICKLES! PICKLES! PICKLES! Xigbar is obsessed with pickles I tells ya!


	8. The Gambler of Fate

Roxa's Final Wish by Walker of Nothing and DeRaza360

Raza: If you do not like to read about blood, skip this chapter.

Disclaimer: Feeling lucky, punk?

Roxas walked out of the long white corridor. He was now at Twilight's View. A glass balcony teetering on the edge of the main building. Roxas walked up the transparent steps and reached the corridor leading back into the castle. He took a deep breathe and walked in.

Roxas recognized the decorations on the other side of the Hall of Empty Melodies. He saw the white materials that closely resembled wings. Roxas looked up through the glass roof at Kingdom Hearts, wishing that he could just spontaneously spout wings and fly up there instead.

He erased the thought from his head and carried on, walking through the center of the hall. Roxas saw something in the corner of his eye. He turned around, but nothing was there. Roxas got both his keyblades ready.

"Relax, chum." Roxas spun around and saw another man wearing a black cloak. He had short, pale blonde hair with two earrings in one ear. He also had a beard and mustache.

"I'm not here bluff. The Organization wants you to come to Kingdom Hearts." Luxord said. This came unexpected to Roxas. Why would they want him to go to Kingdom Hearts? And why were they sending members out to get him? Roxas was confused.

"Why?" he said through the shadows cast by his hood.

Luxord chuckled. "That's something for me to know and you to find out."

~x~

Luxord surrounded Roxas with five huge cards and sent a free card slicing directly through the middle. He removed the cards and saw a panting Roxas, his Oath Keeper raised in the air, without a single scratch. Luxord was displeased by this, so he threw his hands down. Cards started flying up through the ground, just barely missing Roxas as he dodged them all.

In between dodging the cards and trying to keep balance, Roxas threw Oath Keeper at the distracted Luxord. The projectile hit a card that was put in place between Roxas and Luxord, and Oath keeper was immediately summoned back to Roxas's hand.

The amount of cards flying up from the floor increased, making not getting scratched a hard task indeed. To add to that, they were getting faster too. A card rushed up from under Roxas's feet. It came one centimeter close too his face as it continued it's journey upwards.

As if to get revenge for missing, another card appeared behind Roxas. Roxas being off balance meant he couldn't dodge it, or even try to block. The cards went straight up his spine, tearing his cloak in the middle. Blood started to dribble down Roxas's back, pooling where the materials of the cloak were still connected.

Roxas was bending over backwards trying to miss all the angry cards and now he had a scar on his back, constantly reminding him that it hurt like hell. Roxas continued his ballet of dodging the playing cards as he made his way towards Luxord. Luxord looked up from the ground and a card appeared directly in between them, obstructing Roxas's view of his enemy. The card floated away revealing that Luxord had moved from that position.

The cards kept relentlessly flying into the air. Streaks of Roxas's blood were now starting to smear the pristine floor. Luxord readied for an attack that would finish him off. Blood loss started causing Roxas to feel faint. The cards stopped flowing upwards from the ground. Luxord had all his cards around him, aiming them at Roxas. Roxas fainted.

~x~

Roxas awoke. He found himself to be at a different place. He was floating in pitch black. The only thing he could see was himself.

"Roxas." A voice called him. It sounded familiar, but Roxas couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Don't give up now, you can't." It didn't sound like it was coming from a single point, more like it was all around him.

"After all you've been through to get here. You can't just give up now! Roxas! Wake up!"

~x~

Roxas did find himself waking up, again. He was back at the Hall of Empty Melodies. Luxord was still readying his cards. It was like he woke up the same instant he fell asleep. He fell asleep during a battle, how pathetic was that?

Roxas already forgot what he dreamed about, but right now he had to get himself out of danger. He stood up, not noticing the wound on his back. He placed his two keyblades together, not intentionally, he just did it subconsciously. Roxas felt a spinical of light coursing it's way through his body. It mainly hung around at his scar, but Roxas couldn't care less for some reason.

He raised his weapons, pointing them downwards, as he felt so very alive at that moment. Roxas thrust Oblivion and Oath Keeper into the ground. Light erupted from the crack he made as Luxord's playing cards swiped their way furiously towards Roxas.

Roxas couldn't remember much from this moment. He just made out tiny bits. A blinding light striking someone down, a scream of pain, his weapons disappearing, the ground coming closer, darkness.

Roxas woke up yet again, still in the same area, still on alert. Luxord and his dreadful cards were no where in sight. The floor had deep cracks in it. Dried blood was scatter all over the place. That reminded Roxas of something. He stroke his back.

The cloak was still ripped up but he could feel any liquid blood. Also, there was no pain when he touched it. It seemed he made an immediate full recovery.

Slightly surprised, Roxas stood up and brought his hood over his head. He walked on.

dragonlover131313, if you ever read this, try to find the reference to one of your fanfics. 8D


	9. Xigbar Strikes Back

Roxa's Final Wish by Walker of Nothing and DeRaza360

I hate Mondays. I can't get into my writing mood. Stupid, stupid, Monday. RAGE.

Disclaimer: OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH.

The hooded boy was walking towards the exit of The Hall Of Empty Melodies, when a slash of light shot right past him into the wall adjacent to the beginning of the corridor.

"I'm not done with you yet, you prick."

Roxas turned around and pulled out his keyblades. He saw a battered but not beaten Xigbar tiredly aiming his guns at him. Roxas would have to finish off Xigbar, or else he'd just keep pursuing him.

Xigbar depleted a round on Roxas, who sleekly dodged the rain. Roxas swung his keyblades at Xigbar, but he already teleported to another area. Xigbar was standing on the balcony with wings on it.

"Reload." he said as he reloaded his weapons. Xigbar followed by opening fire upon Roxas. Roxas dodge rolled out of harms way and threw Oblivion at him. Xigbar fired the rest of his bullets on the flying weapon, causing the keyblade to stop in mid-air. It fell to the depths of the bottomless pit that surrounded them. This gave Roxas an idea.

Xigbar can't teleport when he is extremely worn out. Roxas threw Oath Keeper high into the air and brought Oblivion back to the palm of his hand. He jumped up as Xigbar teleported to miss intercepting Oath Keeper. Xigbar had learned, he didn't teleport anywhere near Roxas this time.

Roxas caught Oath Keeper and wall jumped off the balcony Xigbar was previously on. He glided down towards Xigbar and prepared his two keyblades. Xigbar suddenly decided that now was a good time to use a limit breaker.

Xigbar's guns transformed, they were now much larger and held no bullets. The rounds were created as they were needed. Roxas detected an immense pressure of power. This came as a surprise to Roxas. He completely forgot that all Organization members can use limit breakers.

Xigbar fired a huge bullet full of power at Roxas. The memento Roxas was currently in meant he couldn't dodge, so he tried to defend himself using his keyblades. It failed.

Roxas was hit with the full force of the blast. The bullet went right through his weak defense. He was propelled back a far distance and hit the balcony Xigbar was originally on. Roxas fell to the floor just before the exit and hit it with a thump. Roxas used all his energy then to just not pass out. He felt so drained by that single attack.

But alas, he still wasn't going to give up. He was never going to forfeit. Roxas hauled himself to his feet, just as Xigbar raised his arms for another attack and started walking forward. Xigbar's foot got stuck in one of the cracks the previous battle had caused, and Xigbar lost his balance and toppled over.

Roxas immediately seized the opportunity and brought both his keyblades down on the still Xigbar without a second thought. He heard a satisfying crunch as his keyblades connected with Xigbar's back, and Xigbar suddenly stopped moving. He was out like a light.

~x~

Roxas prodded at Xigbar to make sure he wasn't fooling him. He wasn't. Roxas instinctively knocked the guns out of Xigbar's hands and grabbed said hands. He dragged Xigbar over the cracks, causing his body to dip as he was pulled over them. They stopped at the edge of the platform that they were on.

Roxas dropped Xigbar's hands and walked around to his other side. Roxas placed his foot under Xigbar's stomach and applied lifting power to his foot. He temporarily lifted Xigbar off the floor, and then he pushed him off the edge. Xigbar fell into oblivion and was quickly engulfed by shadows. Roxas waited to hear something, a sign of Xigbar's fall, but nothing.

The bottomless pit must have truly been bottomless.

Roxas shrugged and resumed his walk.

I'm just ate a cookie. IT WAS SCRUMPTIOUS. :D

I planned this chapter to be so much longer, oh well.


	10. Gale

Roxa's Final Wish by Walker of Nothing and DeRaza360

Raza: Are you all angry that I haven't updated for a whole week? Well, this marks the part to where I've lost all my enthusiasm. Expect weekly updates from now on. Note: The fics should be of much higher quality now.

Edit: ZOMG I'm not sorry. Ha ha, you expected me to say I'm sorry, but truth be told I'm not. My internet was down for a very long time. This gave me the opportunity to write up more chapters. Once the beta-reader [Scribbles I] is through with it they'll be up in no time.

Edit: This chapter has now been beta-read.

Now onwards with the story!

Disclaimer: HOLY SHOMOLY.

Roxas started to feel weary from all the battles he previously accomplished. He slowly trudged onwards, his steps feeling heavier than they should be. He made his way to another balcony staircase, unlike the others.

He slumped down in a corner facing the surface of the castle's wall and pulled out a elixir. He drank in the cool liquid, and the healing and warm feeling it caused, embracing the energy that rejuvenated his exhausted limbs. The bottle was tossed to its gravitational doom when he tossed it over.

Roxas wiped his mouth and looked up. A deadly looking lance hovered directly above him, and he hastily swept it away with a shouted Aeroga. Clumsily, his two Keyblades came out, and he swiftly rotated on the spot, looking for his opponent.

He was tired of fighting, constantly battling, never giving in.

Yet there he was - the man in the black cloak, long dreadlocks and sideburns on the side of his face. A name flashed through Roxas' memory - Xaldin.

Xaldin was effortlessly using the eddies in the air to stay afloat where Roxas previously tossed his discarded elixir bottle. Xaldin's lances comfortably sat around him, ready to strike at any moment. Roxas braced his weapons. He wanted this to end quickly.

The Aeroga spell wore out and Roxas jumped out toward Xaldin, whose lances were already moving to spear into Roxas. As he was hurtling toward his foe, Roxas deflected the first couple of oncoming lances with his Keyblades, but the third one cut into his ribs.

Roxas tumbled through the air for a moment, but then used his glide ability to regain his stance. The two Keyblades he wielded increased his abilities twofold, so he didn't slowly float downwards. The only downside to it was that he couldn't go higher, unless he had a solid surface to jump from.

Roxas cast Firaga at Xaldin, but Xaldin used currents of air to put the magic out of commission. He created a protective sphere of air around him and spread out his lances. Then they all rocketed their way towards Roxas.

The thirteenth in the Organization kicked the air and dashed to his left. The lances attuned their aim in order to hit their target. Roxas raised his two keyblades in front of himself, forming a protective X with them. The lances viciously pummeled into his Keyblades. Neither Nobody winced at the screeching clangs of steel on steel.

Every time they connected, Roxas was jolted backwards a bit from the impact. One after another, after another, after another - he didn't ever think it would stop. When all the lances had subsequently collided with his keyblades, he dropped himself to land on the Castle's floor, right where he had drunk his elixir. He pounced back up, ready for combat. Xaldin had already collected his lances and was now forcing them up towards the sky; or what qualified to be a sky in this place. Once the lances reached a fear-inducing height, they disappeared in an instant.

Five pillars of grey wind suddenly surrounded Roxas, filled with dust, grit, and dirt - all three lashing his exposed skin and blinding him. He flitted to get out of the trap, but two of the pillars closed in, preventing him from escape. Roxas was harshly pushed back into the fray. The pillars concealed Roxas' view of Xaldin, and the blonde backed up as far as he could. The gales were relentlessly closing in.

Roxas thought he had completely run out of options. Though he could use a limit right now, it would do no good for him. It would only delay his inevitable capture. He did some quick thinking as the walls of gust were about to envelope him.

Roxas had done this once before. He should be able to do it again.

The winds slithered their way around Roxas. They snatched his Keyblades, drawing them into the dancing vortex, out of sight. Not like he cared about that right now. Roxas, as convincingly as he could, fell asleep.

~x~

Xaldin brought his pillars of wind up to him to investigate them. He placed three of his lances vertically before him, effectively creating prison bars. He thinned out the gusts closest to him so he could see inside. He saw Roxas, in a ragged Organization cloak, unconscious. He was disgusted by how the Keyblade bearer's Nobody still chose to wear the cloak, even though he was no longer a part of the Organization.

Xaldin used all of his spears to envelop Roxas and make sure he didn't attempt to escape. A remembrance of annoyance poked at his mind, his memory acting up at the fact that he had to keep him alive. After he unlocked Kingdom Hearts, the traitor would be properly dealt with. Xaldin showed no emotion, though he was falsely pleased Roxas would be turned into a Dusk, Xion would be reprogrammed and Sora would never wake up.

Everything was going to plan.

He began to float up towards Altar's Naught.

~x~

Roxas would have to make his move now or never. He didn't know where in the world Xaldin was taking him, for his eyes were still closed, but he could sense that Xaldin was to his right. He felt the cold, smooth edges of Xaldin's lances pressing up against his back, supporting all his weight.

There was a flash of light, and a glimpse of darkness. Oblivion and Oath Keeper were wedged between two lance pairs, prying Xaldin's weapons apart. Roxas jumped into mid-air, and brought down both Keyblades on Xaldin.

Xaldin had taken notice of when Roxas broke free, but he was unable to bring his lances up in time. Roxas plummeted into Xaldin with all his weight. He and his enemy began struggling against each other as they fell downwards.

Roxas abandoned his Keyblades, knowing he could recall both at any time. His fist met Xaldin's jaw, and the blonde was rewarded by a snap of bone. Xaldin retaliated, cracking down hard on Roxas' head. They hit the side of the Castle's surface and started to roll down the steep face of it. They turned and tumbled, and as the battling duo reached the balcony where Roxas had previously replenished himself, Roxas kicked Xaldin away from him as far as he could.

Just like a cat, Roxas landed on all fours on the balcony. Pain lashed through his body, his bones jarred from impact.

Xaldin was infuriated. He cast the wind to pick him up, and shot upwards to where he last saw the boy. His lances no longer moving with grace or precision, they were cast directly towards their target. Xaldin and his death spears appeared from seemingly nowhere to Roxas' eyes, but Roxas was already prepared and waiting for him.

The Blizzaga mine he set had went off from of the presence of Xaldin. The Nobody and his lances were instantaneously encased in ice and began to fall downwards, towards the shadows that blanketed the city. Xaldin's face was frozen with the expression of pure hatred, the last 'emotion' he would probably ever remember.

Roxas dismissed his weapons and casually walked over to the edge, leering down at the shrinking specks that were Xaldin and his lances. He pulled his hood over his head and walked back into the castle.

If there are any beta-readers reading this, WE WANT YOU to beta-read the beta-version chapters of this story. Please PM me, I swear I'll reply within the day you sent it. [But how do you do that if your internet's down, Raza?] It's simply my little darling, I use magic! :3

LOL, jk, I use my mobile device. Mobile device is not capable of uploading chapters. It saddens me.


	11. Music

Roxa's Final Wish by Walker of Nothing and DeRaza360

Grammatical Octopus, Spelling Squirrel, Punctuation Bird, Capital Caterpillar and Escape Goat are on their high heels chasing after me. Kingdom Hearts help me!

Disclaimer: Argh, I'm a pirate!

Roxas had never been to this part of the castle before. White platforms hovered at increasing altitudes as they were further away from him. He looked for a staircase of some sort, something to get him to each of the platforms, but there was nothing.

He peered over the edge of the platform he was on, and saw nothing that could possibly help him. Curious if there was anything below the thin white floor, he bent down, nearly keeling over backwards to peer under the board he was standing on. He inched a hand under - and met cold, hard glass.

A hexagonal platform firmly blocked his gloved hand from feeling under the platform. Roxas stood up, almost surprised. The Organization wouldn't create a place of the castle and then prevent members from going there, but the Organization also laid traps for its members to fall into. He carefully inched over to the glass, and placed his hand on it. Nothing happened.

He applied some pressure to it, and nothing continued to happen, only an odd ringing noise slithering by his ears. Roxas gave it one hard push, and the glass didn't move a centimetre. He presumed it would be able to support his weight, just like the glass he stood on when he was fighting...

He couldn't remember her name.

Roxas used this as motivation to go on. Once he frees Kingdom Hearts, he'll be able to remember this person. She seemed to be important to him.

Was it even a she?

He couldn't remember...

He stepped onto the glass. Other glass panels were connected to it in a cluster. Roxas still didn't fully trust it, so he applied pressure to one panel whilst keeping all his weight on his back foot. When it was safe, he continued. After a strenuous trip, he came to an abrupt halt of the magical path. There was nothing in front of him other than the distant white platform.

Roxas got moved his foot in front of him. His foot hovered for a moment, and then another glass panel appeared. Roxas checked behind him to make sure the glass panels weren't disappearing, and then continued on his way.

He made it to the white hovering platform. He let out a sigh of relief, for he was now on almost solid ground. A dark corridor opened up on the other side of the platform.

The corridor disappeared, and a lanky boy and a distorted guitar was revealed to Roxas. Demyx, Roxas remembered. For once, the only time in the history of their meetings and missions, Demyx had a serious expression. He looked truly emotionless.

"How could you, man?" Demyx threw his hand above him as a bubble of water encased him. It made his narrow face waver, and his golden-brown mullet look larger than it actually was.

Demyx brought his arm down harshly and the water turned into clones of himself. They all had replicas of Demyx's sitar, and sporting his same hairstyle. The only difference between them was the fact that they were made out of water and he wasn't.

Demyx's clones advanced their way towards Roxas, sliding rather than walking. Demyx began to strum out tunes on his sitar as his clones made their first attack on the betrayer. One slash from Roxas's keyblades took them all out, his light ripping through the frail compound the clones were made out of.

Demyx, showing slight irritation, recreated his clones and started up an attack of his own. He was lifted up by his own water high into the air as his clones served as a distraction to his enemy. Demyx rushed forward with his sitar ready for impact.

Roxas blocked the sitar with Oblivion and used Demyx's memento to elevate himself above the musician. Roxas smashed Oathkeeper into Demyx's back and twirled around to face the clones. Roxas eliminated them with ease, and he looked behind him to check on Demyx.

Demyx had just recovered from the blow and was now charging towards Roxas at full pace. Roxas smashed his weapons down onto Demyx, but the water master used a shield of his element to prevent Roxas's attack from connecting. Demyx burst through the water's surface with his two hands gripped on his sitar.

He swiped it at Roxas, and blasted the key bearer out of his reach. Roxas was about to fly off the platform, but just before that happened, Roxas grabbed onto the edge and swung himself under it. Demyx sent water down over the edge and pulled it upwards into the platform's base, hoping that he would finally get rid of Roxas.

But Roxas was already back on top of the platform, behind Demyx, and hit the back of his head with full force. The water under the platform fell into the empty space underneath the platform, and immediately started to evaporate. Demyx fell to his knees, his hands trembling.

He grabbed the back of his throbbing head and yelled out in pain. He collapsed to one side and curled up into a ball, as if though it would ease the pain. His sitar evaporated as he himself began to disintegrate, turning to globs of darkness. He took one last look at his foe, the boy who was about to ruin what the Organization had been working for ever since its beginning.

"No..."

The last parts of Demyx disappeared.

Roxas put his Keyblades away and checked his current supplies. They weren't looking that great. He had three potions, one ether, and a panacea. He put the few restoratives back and summoned Oathkeeper. He raised his Keyblade and focused his power.

The green aura which he had welcomed so many times before covered his body. His stomach no longer ached with pain and his hands felt as good as new.

Even though he didn't have many potions, he could at least rely on his magic to heal himself.

For a while.


	12. Blazing Fire and Chilling Ice

Roxa's Final Wish by Walker of Nothing and DeRaza360

A/N: Dreamer: This is Dreamer here finally going to update, as you know he has allowed me to finish to the story and I hope it turns out great :-)

XxX

"How many more have failed to stop my Key?" The silver haired Nobody was not pleased by the current events, but wasn't surprised that the Key in question only grew stronger from each of his former comrades that he felled.

"Roxas has eliminated Numbers II, III, IX and X, his perseverance only seems to grow stronger the closer he gets." The blue haired Nobody was expressionless, the Superior was obviously still oblivious to Saix and Axel's original plan. That, or he just didn't see it as a threat seeing as there wasn't much left of the Organization to take control of.

"He will soon reach Kingdom Hearts, his intentions have been made clear, the Key will make his final stand here." Approaching Saix and placing his hands on his shoulders and giving him one last order, "Saix, should Kingdom Hearts fail to grant us hearts, do what you will." Darkness swirled around the Luna Diviner as he faded away appearing in a familiar room, one where he would always gaze at the heart shaped room.

XxX

Roxas continued his tiring journey and after slaying many of the Organization, not that it really mattered anymore. He was still trying to remember "her" name, but to no avail, he just couldn't remember, no matter how hard he tried.

"So this is how it's going to be?" A familiar voice from the all too familiar swirling darkness and the red haired Nobody who emerged, but could Roxas really fight his best friend? "Still playing the hero?"

"It's the only way to save "her", don't you ever think about the times we had together, just the three of us eating ice cream together?" Roxas was distraught by the fact that Axel didn't seem to care about the friendship that the three of them had. What had happened to them that caused them to drift so far apart?

"Roxas, Roxas, Roxas, you've eliminated most of the Organization to do what? Free Kingdom Hearts? How is that going to save her? She did what she was created to do, I didn't like it anymore than you did, but we can't change what happened. Got it memorized?" Despite how angry Roxas felt towards his best friend, he laughed at his catchphrase.

"I'll do whatever it takes, even if I have to fight Xemnas and I still don't know who this "Sora" person that everyone keeps talking about." Roxas raised his weapons Oathkeeper and Oblivion making his point clear, if he had to fight Axel then so be it.

"That's how it's going to be...then there's only one way this is going to end!" Raising his arms so they stretched outwards as the flames exploded into a blazing ring of fire. His Chakrams materializing from the blaze of fire. The area around them was on fire, reaching high and magma covering the floor slowly draining Roxa's strength.

Hiding in the flames, all Roxas could do was keep his guard up in a attempt to at least block the pyromaniacs attacks. Of course he couldn't keep it up forever, even the spiky blond had his limits, but after that cure spell he felt great.

Axel jumped from the flames and attacked Roxas, but instead his Chakrams sliced air as Roxas rushed Number VIII right in his blind spot. His Keyblades scraping the magma and sparking as they connected to the assassin knocking him off course and sending him flailing through the air. Using the momentum from his Keyblades, Roxas flew towards Axel as the red head attempted to block his attacks. However, between Axel's loss of balance and Roxa's momentum, the pyromaniac was pummeled by the young Nobody's attacks. Axel fired a fire spell towards Roxas, but he tucked his body rolling in midair while deflecting the fire spell and his Keyblades knocking Axel down. Immediately after, Roxas summoned columns of clear light surrounding the pyromaniac and the surrounding area destroying everything.

When the light cleared, the magma was gone and the whole area was steaming, all of the fire and heat was evaporating and Axel was barely standing one hand clutching his chest while the other was leaning against the wall to support his body.

"You...what makes you think...you can free Kingdom...Hearts...well?" Small wisps of darkness began flowing around the red head signalling his end.

"Axel..." The shock of seeing his friend die right before his eyes and more so because Roxas was the cause.

"Don't go back to being a zombie on me now...even if I die I'll still be immortal in people's memory...ugh..." With those final words Axel faded away leaving Roxas alone to contemplate on his words.

XxX

Saix was staring at the heart shaped moon in the sky, wondering if he would ever obtain a heart...it wasn't long before Axel appeared, using the same trick on Roxas as he did Sora.

"Xemnas has given the word, the Organization is no more," the blue haired Nobody kept his focus on the moon which ironically sated his rage. He wanted to destroy everything, the Organization was useless and Kingdom Hearts was doomed anyway.

"That kinda ruins our plans, though we could always find other way's to get our hearts back." Axel wasn't surprised, in fact, he would have been surprised if Xemnas hadn't broke up the Organization. There were only four left, and once Kingdom Hearts was gone, the two of them would have to start from scratch.

"Yes...we could always do that, even if Xemnas does survive, we don't need him anymore. We'll just have to find a new Keyblade Wielder to manipulate for our cause, I doubt we can use Sora unless we take someone dear from him." Saix walked over to one of the couches and took a seat, Saix wasn't known for relaxing, so it came to a surprise to Axel.

"Well I think I have someone in mind, it's a stretch, but then where would the fun be if it wasn't?" Chuckling and falling flat on his back into the soft couch falling asleep almost instantly. Roxas had taken a lot out of the red head, almost as much as Sora if not the same when he was at C. O.

"Well, it's better then nothing, get some rest Lea, we have a lot of work to do." The Luna Diviner almost smiled at seeing his friend snoring louder then a Large Body Heartless. Not that he had ever witnessed a Heartless sleeping...did Heartless actually sleep? Shaking his head Saix dismissed the thought, wondering why he would even get distracted by something so trivial.

XxX

Kamen Rider Sting: Thank you for the Story Favorite.

Naxine: Thank you for Story Following and Favoring and your review.

JN: Thank you for the Story Follow.

thegoodfolk: Thank you for the Story Follow.

reaperfrost8: Thank you for the Story Follow and Favorite.

DeRaza360: Thanks for the Story Follow and Review.

M1A.00: Thank you for the Story Favorite and review.

The Three Kings: Thank you for your Story Favorite.

A/N: Dreamer: Thank you all for your support, especially DeRaza360 for letting me finish it, I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
